Enigma
by Red Serenity
Summary: Sango is a demon. Miroku is the only one who can stop her.....but they've met before? SangoMiroku -full summary inside- rated PG-13 just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Even if I did, do you think i'd be writing fanfictions of my original characters??  
  
***********  
  
Summary: Sango is a youkai (demon), trying to live peacefully in your average village. Whenever danger threatens the town, she goes berserk and attacks anything in sight. The townspeople want her out. The only one who can get rid of her, and silence her violent rampages from destroying the village? Miroku, the mysterious, playboy buddhist monk from the temple; naturally. The only problem is, they've met before, and he doesn't want to rid of her. Why? Could this monk actually have fallen for the mysterious girl that visited the shrine daily? Perhaps it could be a hint of love......  
  
***********  
  
Author's Note(s):I thought of this story all by myself, so if anyone has the same story as me, well....i dunno XD Also, sorry if someone has the same story title as me, I didn't really check up on that. I respect  
  
***********  
  
Enigma  
  
~A fanfic by Courtney (Kitsune-chan)  
  
***********  
  
"Ah, visiting the shrine again, as usual Sango-dono?" asked the elderly monk, dressed in gold, slightly faded robes. He wobbled back inside the temple with soft footsteps.   
  
"Yes, of course." Sango said with a fake smile. She visited the shrine because she wanted to give pardon to the people she mindlessly slaughtered every now and then. She knew in the back of her mind it was wrong, and she had no intention of it. About once a month a group of armed soldiers or a gang of theives would invade the village; and right upon their arrival, Sango's demonic instinct was to protect her beloved village and destroy anyone who tried to do harm to the villagers. Almost every time she went on these sudden rampages, she would unintentionally slay a few villagers in the process. As soon as she knew that the threat had retreated, her true form subsided, and she was left to deal with the pangs of hate that the villagers would emit towards her.   
  
Sango was a demon, one who had a normal human appearance; but when angered, her eyes turned bloodshot and claws grew out of where her fingernails once were. Flashbacks of the horrific events at her expense flooded her mind often lately, and she shook her head.  
  
Trying to keep her mind out of recent events, she place an incense in front of the statue. Taking out a match, she brushed it roughly against the ground, and lit the tip of the incense. She slowly closed her eyes and began to pray.  
  
***  
  
Little did she know, her daily visits were heavily monitered by a certain young monk. He would watch her everyday, from the time she entered the temple grounds till the time she left. He was quite smitten with the girl, and often thought about her. A few of the elder monks also took notice of the young one's behavior when the girl arrived.   
  
"Miroku, why don't you go and talk to that girl that you seem so attentive towards?" asked the old monk.  
  
"Ah, I would like to....but..." Miroku stuttered, a bit flustered at the same time.  
  
"Go, my son. Talk to her." the old monk said as he placed his hand on Miroku's shoulder. With a sigh, he reluctantly agreed and headed off in the direction that she was in.   
  
***  
  
Miroku, well known for his perverted yet flirtatious behavior around women, was actually a bit nervous about talking to a girl. Butterflys were fluttering about in his stomach, as he paced forward towards the girl. His shajuko staff jingled with every step, and the sound was noticed by Sango. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around, only to face Miroku, who was standing right behind her. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, and sat beside her. He set his shajuko down, and began to pray with her.   
  
Sango was a bit confused, but soon thought nothing of it and started to pray once more.   
  
"So, I've been noticing you come here a lot. What is the reason for this?" Miroku said, trying not to show his nervous emotion through in his voice.  
  
"Oh...umm.....just praying for some lost loved ones..that's all..really." she lied. She really did not want him to know that she was the demon causing all the commotion down in the village. Even if he did know it was her, she hoped that he thought of her innocent of the doings. Yeah, right.  
  
"Hmm..so what is your name, miss?" he said innocently.   
  
"Oh, me? My name is Sango. Yours?" Sango picked up her basket of flowers and incense, and stood up.  
  
"Miroku. I'm a monk here." He decided to stand up as well.  
  
By this time, they were both about to exit the shrine, and walk out into the temple grounds. The air had a thick odor of rain and cherry blossoms; your typical spring day. Sakura petals danced in the wind, as some collected on the ground in front of the shrine.   
  
"My, springtime sure is beautiful.." Sango said with a wistful sigh. She gazed up and looked at all the cherry trees blowing in the wind as she walked forward. Miroku was simply flustered by her simple beauty, and followed her.   
  
"Ah, yes, I agree." He said with a smile. He took this time to notice that her eyes were a beautiful maroon. Her hair was a similar color, only lighter. It gently flowed in the wind with every step she took. Miroku was simply lost in her beauty by now, and he hated to admit it, but was slowly falling (in love) even more.   
  
***  
  
Sango looked behind her shoulder, only to find the monk staring at her, with a blank expression. She lightly blushed, put on a faint smile, and turned around.   
  
'hmm....what is up with this monk? I hate to admit it, but i don't think he's that bad looking....Is he staring at me??' she thought.  
  
Miroku finally snapped out of his daze, and blushed a bit.   
  
"Ah, I'm sorry about that Sango-sama, i was thinking."  
  
"hmm? About what?" she questioned him.  
  
"oh nothing in particular..."  
  
'yeah right, monk boy...' she thought with a little humorous sigh. They continued to walk down the pathway towards the village, making idol chit-chat on the way. They were soon becoming acquainted, possibly even good friends.  
  
***  
  
'Hmm..this guy's actually not that bad. I kinda like him a bit...' Sango thought. Her pleasant thoughts were shattered, when a hand wandered down onto her rump.  
  
"KYAAAA!!!" she screamed, and thwomped him on top of the head with her fist, leaving quite a big bump.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!!" she half-yelled, still twitching. Why did he have to ruin such a nice moment?  
  
"Sorry...it's-it's a bit of a bad habit that i have when i'm around beautiful women s-such as yourself..." he stuttered, rubbing his head. Luckily he was looking down, so she couldn't see the blush that spread across his face.   
  
'Whoa! wait a minute! did he just call me beautiful?! A guy has never told me that before!' she thought surprised.  
  
"umm..well...Thanks a lot for walking me back to the village, Houshi-sama, i really appriciate it. Thanks for talking with me as well." she said with a bow.   
  
"Oh, it's no problem Sango-sama. Thank you for the conversation as well. By the way, are you coming to the shrine tomorrow by any chance?" he questioned.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I come?" she smiled.  
  
"Would you mind if I walked you home tomorrow like I did today?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, that'd be wonderful," she smiled, "but only if you don't touch me like that again..." she said threateningly/teasingly (you know what I mean, right? ^^U).  
  
"I'll try my best.." he laughed.   
  
"See you tomorrow, Houshi-sama."   
  
"Sayounara, Sango-sama." he said as she walked into the village, and into her hut.  
  
************  
  
Sango quietly entered the hut, and set down her belongings near the window. She took off her sandals and stepped up onto the platform where her bed lay.   
  
*sigh*"That monk really is something. He was so nice, but so perverted at the same time..." she thought out loud. She sighed, and began to set up her bed.   
  
A sudden throb of energy pulsed throughout her body.   
  
"Holy crap, not again....please kami-sama (god), not again, please!!" she screamed as her demonic instincts took over, and she began to transform. She ran out the door to wherever the threat was. Her sanity dwelled silently in her mind, and she prayed that no one would have to be killed that night.  
  
***********  
  
"Miroku!!! Miroku!! Get your ass in here right now!" One of the monks from the temple yelled. Miroku obidiently ran up to the head monk.   
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He said worriedly.   
  
"We have just gotten word from a traveler that an evil demon is running a rampage in the nearby village. We want you to get rid of it as fast as possible, being that you have the air void and all..." The elder monk stated.  
  
"Yes. I shall do as you wish. I will return shortly." he said with a smirk. He assumed the demon would be easy to deal with.  
  
Deep inside of him, he couldn't help but worry for Sango, the girl he had fallen in love with, and her safety.  
  
"Kami-sama (god), please, let Sango be alright! Please, let her be unharmed!" He thought aloud.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Hmm..well..what do you all think of my fic so far? ^^ I really really hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I really want to know what you guys think of it, so please send your thoughts in a review. On that note, please be kind with your reviews :) This is only my second attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic, so hopefully you'll understand. ^^  
  
Remember:   
  
reviews=More chapters posted, and the confidence in knowing that people actually are reading and liking my work (which adds up to much inspired work ^^U)  
  
Thanks for reading so far! ^^  
  
~Courtney (Kitsune-chan) 


End file.
